Kisses Can Suck
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Couldn't find my kind of Kodocha fanfic so i made one. AkitoxSana their first day of high school for those that are not satisfied with the end. Review with a suggestion if you want more chapters. made more realistic not much if any crack


I ran as fast as I could to school not believing I had overslept on my first day of high school. I noticed Hayama waiting for me outside the school making me smile and run up to him. "Hello there stranger!" I grinned making him wrap an arm around my back and pull me forward to kiss my forehead.

"Idiot you were almost late." He informed me. I pulled out my hammer and hit him in the head before dragging him into the school.

"I'm so excited!" I cried looking around me at the huge school. It's going to be different now, everything is it seems.

"It's just school." Hayama said. I looked over at him to see the boy staring at me with a soft kind expression. He's grown up…

"Do you remember when I had us try some grown up things to grow up faster (read manga)?" I asked making him blush and turn away before nodding. "I know you've been moving fast with me but… I WILL STAY A VIRGIN UNTIL I GET MARRIED!" I cried, practically shouting the last part. Everyone fell to the ground and stared at me in horror, except for Hayama who just glared.

"Do you have to shout that crap out loud?" He growled grabbing my arm as I looked at him curiously. Akito dragged me through the halls and past all my fans who tried to stop him. He's always protected me from these people. It's nice.

"I'm sorry sometimes I just can't control my voice." I apologized while doing my 'I'm sorry but I'm a monkey' pose. He just smirked and kissed me before letting me go to my class.

I watched him go for a moment feeling love struck for a moment. "Sana!" someone cried making me get into my karate pose I learned from the komowari theatre troop, thinking it was one of my fans. Instead it turned out to be Fuka.

"Hey Fuka!" I grinned and ran up to meet her. She smiled at me and nodded toward Akito's retreating form. It looked like he was about to come back to talk to me but instead he turned to go.

"It looks like he's still not comfortable talking to us both together." Fuka smiled looking a bit sad. I didn't want her to feel guilty or upset because this wasn't her fault or anyone's really, unless of course we decide to blame the stupid reporters.

"It's fine! Did Sakura-chan call you last night?" I asked hoping she was okay. She's called quite a few times on the worry hotline and we've been working with her as much as possible. I just hope it's paying off.

"Yes she did. Everything's going fine now. In fact she wanted to thank us both for being there for her. It was really sweet of her." Fuka smiled making me smile as well.

"She didn't have to thank us! It was my pleasure!" I cried with a grin.

"_Our _pleasure!" Fuka corrected and hit me with her own hammer.

"The movie I was staring in over the summer will be coming out soon. Naozumi keeps hurting me whenever I mention Hayama but other than that we're doing better than ever. I hope Akito doesn't get jealous when the movie comes out since we were a couple in it." I said then blushed and allowed myself to be filled with happiness.

"Wow you and Akki are as sick in love as ever." Fuka teased but I could tell she meant well. We've all been through a lot together. I still can't believe it's been so long since any drama has happened. That's the best thing I think. All that drama really did test us… to the breaking point.

"Wow it looks like someone's thinking deep thoughts." Naozumi said making me look up at him completely shocked before I punched him in the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded feeling angry all of a sudden.

"Just going to school." He answered forcing me to his him with my hammer. "Fine… I decided to check up on you." The boy said honestly.

"I'm doing better than ever!" I grinned allowing him to act like this over lil ol me.

"It looks like someone's not happy to see you." Fuka smirked nodding over to Akito who was staring at us from behind a nearby hallway. I smiled and waved at him making him look at us suspiciously. "You better go check on your boyfriend." Fuka teased. I nodded taking it seriously and ran over to him.

"You're so cute but one big dummy sometimes!" I joked hitting him with my hammer. "Naozumi just came by to check on me! Don't get jealous so easily." I laughed as he pulled me into him.

"Don't forget who the worst is when they're jealous." He replied turning my face red with embarrassment. "Quiet is a nice change of pace." Hayama smirked as I stuck my tongue out at him. Instantly he was kissing me.

"What was that for?" I grumbled feeling pathetic.

"That was to show Naozumi who you're still with… and this…" He said kissing hiding me in the other hallway before kissing me again. "Is to say I miss you."

After he stopped kissing me I looked up at him then hit him with my hammer as the bell rang. "Because of your stupid cuteness we're late on our first day of high school!" I growled as we both turned to run to class.


End file.
